John Price (Original)
Price, callsign Bravo Six, was a British Special Air Service officer and commando featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Price held the rank of Captain and led a four-man SAS squad from the Bering Strait to Russia to Azerbaijan and finally back to Russia. Under his command throughout the events were Gaz and Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish. Price often carried a modified M4A1 and wore a Boonie hat during field operations. Fifteen years previous to the events of Call of Duty 4, Price held the rank of Lieutenant in the Special Air Service, and was under the command of Captain MacMillan in a covert operation to assassinate Imran Zakhaev near Chernobyl, Ukraine. While Price was believed to have killed Zakhaev with an M82, Zakhaev survived with a severed arm. Eventually, at the conclusion of Call of Duty 4, Price is severely wounded by Zakhaev's men during the exfiltration following a raid on a Russian nuclear missile silo. Shortly before losing consciousness, Price managed to slide his M1911 to MacTavish, who kills Zakhaev and his bodyguards when they are distracted by the arrival of a Loyalist helicopter gunship. Afterwards, a Russian medic can be seen trying, seemingly in vain, to revive Price. It is unknown if Price's wounds are fatal nor whether or not Price is related to the Captain Price in the earlier games. Popular fanon suspects them to be father and son, as the two characters look very similar to each other. There is no other evidence to support the relation. Captain Price is voiced by Billy Murray. Trivia *Captain Price was ranked #5 for top video game heroes in Game Informer. Unfortunately, they made the mistake to believe that he was the same Captain Price that appeared in Call of Duty 2. *When Kamarov, Soap, Price and Gaz are sniping on the bridge in Blackout, if you snipe a group of terrorists fast enough, Price will say something like "Nice shooting. MacMillan would've been proud". This is a hint that MacMillan is probably dead (note 'would've') or that MacMillan serves somewhere else. He can also say "Macmillan would be impressed" possibly hinting that he might still be alive. * If you look to your left while being taken care of by Sgt. Kamarov, you will see that the Russian medic slams his fist on Captain Price´s chest, a manuever called precordial thump, which is administered only once if ventricular fibrillation is witnessed with an electrocardiogram monitor, before CPR is started and not afterwards. Therefore it has to be assumed that Captain Price died on that bridge, with the Russian medic slamming his chest in despair, instead of performing advanced or even basic life support as taught today. * After completing Mile High Club, A photo is shown featuring Vasquez, Gaz, Price and Griggs. It can be assumed that Price died since all who are present in the photo are dead (With Price's fate being unknown), supporting the theory that Price is dead. * If you use the cheat 'no clip' on the console, you will see that the Russian medic "gives up", confirming Price's death. However, this may simply be the CPR animation sequence ending. * In the fake Vladimir Putin's review of Call of Duty 4http://www.gametrailers.com/player/27119.html, Captain Price is seen in Middle East among the marines (at 00:30 seconds) , during the night mission "Warpig". He is wearing his woodland outfit (the one with the boonie hat) but his camouflage is an american desert MARPAT just like the marines. Quotes to Gaz to Soap screaming at Al-Asad after rescuing him.}} References Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:SAS Members